Dr. Myuu (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Fanga: Luud-Sama Anime: The Man Behind the Curtain |Race=Machine Mutant |Gender=Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 789 (revived in replacement) Age 790 |Status= Deceased |Address=M-2 |Occupation= Scientist |Allegiance= |Classification= |Affiliations=Baby (creator) Dolltaki (underling) Luud (creation) General Rilldo (creation) Hanna (creation) Machine Mutant 17 (co-creation) Hanna 2.0 (creation) Commander Nezi (creation) Bizu (creation) Ribet (creation) Natt (creation) Rilldo (creation) Giru (creation) }} Dr. Myuu is Machine Mutant and Major antagonist during the Black Star Dragon Ball Saga, Baby Saga, Super 17 Saga, and the indirect cause of the Shadow Dragons Saga essentially making the primary antagonist of the Grand Tour Arc/Group. Appearance Dr. Myuu's second body resembles his first body except that he doesn't have his "shades" and simply has his cross-hair eyes, and his head thing is shorter. His body isn't as fragile as it was able to withstand a ki blast from Goten while his original body wasn't as tough as his hand was severed Goten. Biography Background Dr. Myuu who was once a native of M-2 found Baby and contained the memories of several Tuffles that were killed by the Saiyans including an Ancient Tuffle who remembers evolving from the Plant race to the Tuffle race. Dr. Myuu used Baby and made agreement to convert the universe into Machine Mutants. He begins creating Machine Mutants after Machine Mutants and even makes a second body of his own and his most trusted creation - Rilldo. Black Star Dragon Ball Saga Dr. Myuu was behind the efforts of Dolltaki and ordered his execution for his failures. Baby Saga Dr. Myuu ordered General Rilldo and the Sigma Force to capture the Grand Tour Team. However, Giru double-crossed them as he and Trunks planned to extinguish Dr. Myuu as they were considered a reasonable threat. Dr. Myuu attempted to fight Goten but had his hand severed and was partially destroyed by Hanna. Super 17 However, he managed to survive through a contingency plan which involved using his second lab to activate posthumously and transfer all his memories, information, and data into his second body where he began working on the Ultimate Machine Mutant project by creating Machine Mutant 17. Power Dr. Myuu while wasn't considered to be the most powerful Machine Mutant; he was the strongest as he placed an explosive device in all his creations as measure to prevent rebellion. Techniques *Ki Blast *Flight *Psychic Bomber *Energy Dislocation Device - In his Second Body; Dr. Myuu has a special device that allows him to separate energy from any energy attack in order to weaken it. He used this to survive both Goku's Final Explosion and Super 17's Electro Eclipse Ball. Forms Second Body After his body was partially destroyed by Hanna and later completely when the Grand Tour Team destroyed the planet; his consciousness was transferred into his second body to ensure his survival. Super Myuu After downloading Rilldo's fighting data and patterns that he scanned from Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan, and Mr. Satan; he absorbs the wires from the lower half of Rilldo's corpse as he inserts the drives from Rilldo's boots into his driver ports allowing him to undergo a transformation. In this form; Myuu gains an increase in his muscle mass while gaining blue visors over his eyes, and his pants are torn apart by metals that the encase his legs and resemble the lower half of Rilldo's body. Category:Main Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly Category:Machine mutants Category:Deceased